


Oops, Did I Do That?

by Ro_I_Mean_Autobot



Series: OT3 One-Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT3 Adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot/pseuds/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One of the OT3 one-shots)</p><p>Stormfront's fed up with Knockout being so concerned about his paint job. </p><p>So, she decides to do something about it. </p><p>Once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, Did I Do That?

"Is he gone?"

Breakdown watched the window for a few more seconds, then he nodded." Yep. Let's go."

Stormfront grinned, and followed him downstairs to the basement, his and Knockout's work space, as he led her through the basement, past a few berths, stacks of boxes, and filing cabinets, some of which were overflowing. There were old medical instruments strewn across the room in various places with various amount of rust on them. The newer and actually used instruments sat in a glass case, a seal around it to keep them completely sterile. There were datapads stacked on a desk in heaps, the other one having nice, even, organized stacks. Stormfront smiled a bit. She could tell who's desk was who's.

Breakdown led her to a door in the back corner, shrouded in shadows, to the point where you couldn't see it from the door into the basement. A padlock sat on the handle, and a note written in Knockout's loopy handwriting.

'KEEP OUT, UNLESS YOU ARE ME OR BREAKDOWN!'

Breakdown just grinned, and pulled the key out of his pocket." He really needs to learn who to trust with the key.", he said, and unlocked the padlock, before he opened the door.

"Oh, this is fragging ridiculous.", Stormfront said, looking around.

The room was a good 15 by 16 feet wide, and about 11 feet high. And stacked up to the ceiling, from wall to wall, no room to fit a knife in between the back rows, was paint cans. About seven-eights of it was red, the other paint purple. Lined on the wall the door was on, was about 20 buffers.

"He has a fragging addiction, I'm telling you.", she said.

Breakdown snorted." You're just now realizing this?", he said.

"I've never been in here! This is ridiculous! This ends now. Start grabbing paint cans, and take them out to the backyard. The pool's drained, correct?"

Breakdown stared at her, doing his best dead fish impression." You are not."

"Try me.", she said, her eyes steely.

He bit his lip, and shook his head, before he started to grab paint cans. She did as well, stacking the small cans in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took them about 50 trips, both of them carrying armloads of paint, to bring everything out unti the backyard. They then set about prying the cans open with a screwdriver, which Breakdown gave Stormfront after he almost made the can explode from frustration. He instead took the paint and started pouring it into the pool they had, which had been drained to be cleaned.

"Well, we're going to have to clean it again, but it's worth it.", Breakdown said.

Stromfront smiled." Yep."

After all of the paint cans were poured in, they tossed the buffers in, both of them smiling when they floated.

The sound of an engine came from the front of the house, as it shut off, and the front door opened.

Stormfront and Breakdown were already in the kitchen, waiting.

They both sat on the counter, as Knockout walked in, and he immediately stopped, looking suspicious.

"What are you two up to?", he said.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about going for a swim.", Stormfornt said, smiling.

He looked at her strangely, then walked outside.

A few seconds later, he came storming back in.

"WHAT IN THE FRAGGING PIT DID YOU DO!?", he yelled, looking furious.

"Poured your paint in the pool. You need to get over your complex of having to have it perfect.", Stormfront said.

Knockout glared at Breakdown." And you helped her?"

"Yep.", he said simply.

He snarled at them both, and stormed downstairs, and slammed the door.

Stormfront grinned. They had to have won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a week later, Stormfront opened the door to a man standing there, a semi truck parked on the curb. She checked quickly, to see that it wasn't Optimus, then looked at the man." Yes?"

"I have a pack- well, truckload here for a Mr. Kristopher Oliver?", he said.

She looked at him." Umm, may I ask what the truckload is of?"

"1,250 cans of paint in Blazing Red, and 250 of Perfect Purple." She just stared, before whirling around to go find Knockout.


End file.
